The Meaning of Love
by EverLasting Fujoshi
Summary: Aku tak pernah percaya dengan apa yang disebut cinta. Aku tak percaya pada orang lain. Aku hanya akan berbagi dengan diriku sendiri. Dan kaulah orang terbodoh karena mencintai manusia sepertiku. Another WonKyu LoveStory. Boys Love, Crack Pair, PG-17, OOC, Anti WKS please don't read. Jangan buang-buang waktu cuma buat nge-bash! chapter 3 publish! Review please.
1. Chapter 1

New WonKyu love story (again).

Hope you like it.

Gamsahamnida :)

**Warning: Boys Love, Crack Pair, PG-17, OOC, Anti WKS please don't read.**

**Jangan buang-buang waktu cuma buat nge-bash!**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Semua chara adalah milik setiap ELF**

**.**

**Rate: M **

**.**

**Summary: Aku tak pernah percaya dengan apa yang disebut cinta.**

**Aku tak percaya pada orang lain.**

**Aku hanya akan berbagi dengan diriku sendiri.**

**Dan kaulah orang terbodoh karena mencintai manusia sepertiku.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**The Meaning of Love"**

Cho Kyuhyun POV.

Hoammhhh

Entah sudah berapa kalinya aku menguap lebar. Membosankan sekali. Bangun pagi dihari minggu hanya untuk menemani kekasihku beribadah di gereja.

Aku menatap bosan pada jemaat gereja kecil disalah satu sudut kota Seoul ini. Didominasi oleh orang-orang tua yang aku yakin usianya sudah lebih dari 50 tahun. Tentu saja, jarang sekali ada anak muda yang mau merusak hari santai mereka untuk membaca Alkitab yang tak bisa kumengerti isinya itu.

Pandanganku tertuju pada seorang namja tampan berbadan tegap yang duduk dideretan depan. Namja itulah kekasihku. Namanya Choi Siwon. Aku baru satu bulan mengenalnya. Dan inilah kebiasaan kami sejak 2 minggu terakhir. Setiap hari minggu, ia akan melakukan cara apapun untuk membangunkanku dan menyeretku kegereja.

Yah walaupun akan selalu berakhir seperti ini. Aku tak pernah mau masuk dan ikut duduk disampingnya mendengarkan Khotbah Pendeta. Aku lebih memilih duduk dibangku yang ada diperkarangan gereja itu. Siwon tak pernah keberatan untuk hal yang satu ini. Baginya sudah cukup, yang terpenting aku mau menemaninya kegereja.

Lokasi gereja yang memang cukup jauh dari segala hiruk pikuk kota membuat udara sekitar terasa sangat segar. Pemandangannya pun cukup menyejukkan untuk sebuah tempat ibadah.

Aku menutup mataku dan menghirup udara segar ini sebanyak apapun aku bisa. Fikiranku melayang jauh pada saat dimana aku pertama kali mengenal Siwon dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menerima pernyataan cintanya.

FlashBack.

Braakkk

"Kau ini tak pernah jera ya?! Kau ingin mati hah?!"

Brakk

Aku meringis merasakan sakit saat kesekian kalinya punggungku menghantam dinding gudang olahraga kampus ini.

"Kau pelacur murahan Cho Kyuhyun! Apa kau tak bisa mencari namja lain sehingga harus menggoda kekasihku?!"

Kepalaku berdengung mendengar teriakan demi teriakan yang mereka lancarkan kepadaku. Kalian ingin tahu bagaimana bisa aku berakhir di gedung olahraga ini?

Tepat saat dosen keluar dari pintu kelas, dua namja yang aku yakin adalah seniorku masuk kedalam kelas dan mendatangiku. Salah seorang dari mereka segera menarik kasar pergelangan tanganku agar mengikutinya

Hal seperti ini sudah sangat biasa bagiku. Dan sepertinya kali ini aku harus menyisihkan uangku untuk membeli peralatan p3k lagi.

Dua namja seniorku itu menarikku masuk kedalam gedung olahraga kampus yang lama tak terpakai. Dan ketika mereka mendorongku masuk, aku melihat ada satu orang namja lagi dengan tongkat baseball ditangannya telah menunggu kedatanganku.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanya namja yang aku kenali bernama Lee Hyukjae itu.

Plakk

Satu tamparan kuat mendarat mulus dipipi putihku. Kedua tanganku yang dipegang erat oleh dua namja lain membuatku tak bisa bergerak banyak.

"Waw apa aku menyakitimu?" tanyanya sembari mengerjap-erjapkan matanya.

Aku hanya tersenyum mengejek mendengar pertanyaan bodohnya. Menyebalkan sekali rasanya harus berhadapan lagi dengan namja bermata sipit ini. Ya, entah sudah keberapa kalinya kejadian seperti ini terjadi.

"Aku dengar, kemarin kau tidur bersama Hae-ku lagi Kyu. Benarkah itu?" Tanyanya lagi. Ia mengusap pelan pipiku yang memerah karena tamparannya tadi.

"Apa kau tak bisa mencari namja lain untuk mengisi lubangmu yang selalu haus akan kejantanan itu, hm? Apakah menyenangkan tidur bersama namja yang sudah memiliki kekasih?"

Aku hanya diam tak menanggapi. Aku bosan mendengar ocehannya yang tak pernah jauh dari kata-kata kotor itu. Apa dia tak tau bahwa kekasihnya sendiri yang datang ke apartementku dan langsung meniduriku? Oh tentu saja Donghae bodoh itu tak mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Mana mungkin namja pengecut itu berani mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kenapa diam Kyu?"

Cuih

Aku memejamkan mata dan memalingkan wajah saat Hyukjae meludahiku. Sungguh ini bukan hal yang baru untukku. Aku bahkan pernah mendapat tindakan yang lebih buruk daripada ini.

"Cih membosankan. Kalian bersenang-senanglah dengannya. Aku akan menghabisinya nanti." Titah Hyukjae kepada dua temannya.

Dan kedua namja yang tak kukenal itu pun segera melempar tubuhku ke dinding beton. Teriakan demi teriakan menggema didalam ruangan yang lebar dan pengap ini.

Aku tak mengenal kedua namja yang sedang menyiksaku ini. Tapi aku yakin mereka adalah kekasih dari namja-namja yang pernah tidur bersamaku. Aku tak ingin merepotkan diri mengingat nama puluhan namja yang telah meraup nikmat dari lubang bagian bawahku.

Seperti yang kukatakan, bukan pertama kalinya aku mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini. Entah sudah berapa banyak lebam yang ada dibutuhku. Namun aku tak akan pernah membalas apa yang mereka lakukan terhadapku.

Kalian fikir aku lemah? Tentu saja tidak. Aku memegang sabuk hitam bela diri Taekwondo. Aku diam karena aku sadar, mereka hanya melampiaskan kekecewaan mereka terhadapku. Kekecewaan karena pengkhianatan. Dan aku sangat mengetahui bagaimana sakitnya hal itu.

Bruakk

Kali ini aku tak dapat lagi menopang beban tubuhku. Mereka melemparku kearah meja yang mempunyai sudut runcing. Dan sudut itu tepat mengenai kejantananku. Tentu saja hal ini membuatku lemas seketika. Rasa sakitnya sungguh tak tertahankan. Aku yakin setelah ini kejantananku pasti tidak akan bisa 'bangun' untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

"Kalian sudah selesai dengannya?" Suara Hyukjae kembali menginterupsi.

Dengan perlahan sembari mengayun-ayunkan tongkat baseball ia berjalan kearahku yang tergeletak dilantai. Dengan nafas terengah aku menanti apa yang akan ia lakukan.

"Saatnya pembalasan Kyu." Ia mengangkat tongkat yang terbuat dari besi itu. Dan kapanpun ia mau, tongkat itu pasti akan membuat kepalaku mengalami pendaharan yang cukup serius.

Aku menutup mataku. Mungkin lebih baik seperti ini. Tak melihat apa yang mungkin akan merenggut nyawamu saat ini juga.

"Berhenti."

Aku membuka mataku saat sebuah suara berat menginterupsi keadaan. Aku tak dapat melihat jelas siapa pemilik suara berat itu.

"Cih pengganggu. Ayo kita pergi." Dengan kesal Hyukjae melempar tongkat baseballnya dan segera keluar dari geduang olahraga diikuti oleh kedua temannya. Dan tinggallah aku berdua dengan orang yang menyelamatkan kepalaku ini.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanyanya sembari menghampiriku yang masih tergeletak dilantai.

Dapat kulihat sebuah wajah yang terukir dengan sempurna sedang menatap khawatir kepadaku. Dan aku hanya membalas pertanyaannya dengan sebuah senyuman lemah sebelum kegelapan meliputi dan aku tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nghh" Aku mengerang pelan saat aku mencoba membuka mata.

Aku mengerutkan keningku saat aroma khas obat-obatan menyeruak masuk kedalam hidungku. Dan ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna putih ini membuatku semakin yakin aku sedang berada dirumah sakit.

Sembari menahan pusing, aku mencoba mendudukkan diriku. Dan aku menatap bingung pada seseorang yang aku yakin adalah namja sedang tertidur pulas diatas kursi disamping ranjang perawatanku.

Aku mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi sehingga aku berakhir dirumah sakit dengan seorang namja yang tidak kukenal ini. Dan mataku sedikit terbelalak ketika kejadian di gedung olahraga kembali terputar jelas didalam fikiranku.

'Jadi dia yang menyelamatkanku?' batinku.

Aku mengarahkan tanganku kebahunya yang terlihat tegap. Lalu aku sedikit menggoncangkannya agar ia terbangun.

Sepertinya tindakanku berhasil. Perlahan ia membuka mata dan mencoba mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya.

"Ah kau sudah terbangun." Pekiknya girang.

Aku hanya terdiam sembari menatap bingung kearahnya.

"Ah perkenalkan Choi Siwon imnida. Aku yang tadi melihatmu diserang digedung olahraga. Aku membawamu kesini karena kau pingsan. Lagipula aku tak tau dimana rumahmu."

Aku mengangguk pelan.

'Jadi ia namja yang bernama Siwon.' Batinku.

Beberapa hari ini kampus diributkan oleh berita-berita mengenai kepindahan seorang anak dari pengusaha kaya di Seoul. Berita-berita itu mengelu-elukan ketampanan dan kekayaan Siwon.

Sepertinya berita-berita itu tak salah. Siwon memang sangat tampan dan sepertinya ia memang sangat kaya. Terlihat dari ruangan perawatanku yang sepertinya berkelas VVIP ini.

"Namamu Cho Kyuhyun kan? Tadi aku sempat melihat kartu mahasiswamu." Ujarnya mengusik lamunanku.

Aku mengangguk pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Oh ya, tadi kata dokter alat vitalmu terluka cukup mungkin tidak akan berfungsi untuk beberapa hari kedepan." Ujarnya menjelaskan tanpa canggung sedikitpun.

"Gomawo." Ucapku tulus. Bagaimanapun juga ia yang menyelamatkanku. Jadi aku harus berterima kasih padanya.

"Tak apa. Hm, kau ada masalah apa dengan namja-namja tadi? Mereka pengecut sekali. 3 lawan 1 tentu saja kau kalah. Huh benar-benar pengecut." Ujarnya kesal.

Aku memilih untuk diam. Ya, Siwon adalah mahasiswa baru. Jadi tak mungkin ia tau gossip tentangku yang berkembang luas dikampusku.

"Hm Kyu, wajahmu manis juga untuk ukuran seorang namja." Pujinya sembari tertunduk malu.

Aku terkekeh geli melihat semburat kemerahan yang timbul dipipinya. Bagaimana bisa ia yang tersipu? Seharusnya kan aku yang tersipu karena ia memujiku. Sungguh namja yang menarik.

"Kyu, kau mau jadi kekasihku?" tanyanya sembari tetap menunduk menyembunyikan wajah.

Aku tertegun. Bagaimana bisa namja ini mengajakku menjalin hubungan? Bahkan belum ada 24 jam kami saling mengenal. Tapi tak ada salahnya kan? Ia tampan dan juga kaya. Sepertinya akan menarik.

"Aku mau"

Flashback Off.

Aku menghela nafas panjang mengingat kejadian hari itu. Hari ini tepat 35 hari kami bersama. Dan sudah 2 minggu terakhir kami tinggal bersama. Tunggakkan pembayaran apartementku membuat aku diusir oleh sang pemilik. Melihat hal itu, Siwon mengajakku untuk tinggal bersamanya. Tentu saja dengan senang hati aku menerima tawarannya.

Berpacaran dengannya bukan berarti aku menghilangkan semua kebiasaan burukku. Aku tetap tidur bersama namja-namja lain. Aku tetap sering berpesta minuman dengan namja-namja lain dibar.

Aku pernah mengatakan kepada Siwon jika aku tak ingin dikekang. Aku ingin bebas. Dan oleh karena itu ia tak pernah melarang apapun yang ingin aku lakukan.

Aku tak tau apa Siwon benar-benar mencintaiku. Ia selalu tersenyum saat aku becumbu dengan namja lain didepannya. Ia akan selalu tersenyum saat aku memakinya karena kesal. Dan ia akan selalu menuruti apa yang aku mau.

Tapi semua hal itu sama sekali tak bisa membuatku yakin tentang perasaan Siwon terhadapku. Tidak akan ada namja yang tersenyum melihat kekasihnya bercumbu dengan orang lain. Tapi aku tak buta untuk bisa melihat ada kekecewaan besar dibalik senyumannya yang sempurna itu.

Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku hyung?

Kalau benar, maka itu adalah kesalahan terbesar yang kau buat.

Karena aku tak akan pernah membalas cintamu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyu, kau ada acara malam ini?" Tanya Changmin, salah seorang teman sekelas sekaligus namja yang sering tidur denganku.

"Kurasa tak ada." Ujarku singkat. Aku yakin ia pasti akan mengajakku 'bersenang-senang' malam ini.

"Bagaimana jika kita keapartement ku?" Tanyanya sembari mengerlingkan mata.

"Boleh saja."

Aku berjalan keluar kelas bersama Changmin yang asik memainkan tangannya pada bongkahan bokongku. Sungguh risih, tapi aku yakin dia tak akan menyingkirkan tangannya dari sana walau aku meneriakinya.

Tepat saat aku dan Changmin keluar dari kelas, aku berpapasan dengan Siwon hyung yang sedang berjalan menuju kearahku. Sepertinya ia akan menjemputku seperti apa yang ia katakan melalui sms tadi.

"Kyu…" Sapanya pelan. Raut wajahnya terlihat berubah saat melihat Changmin yang masih setia memainkan tangannya di bokongku.

"Aku tak bisa pulang bersamamu hari ini hyung. Kau pulang saja duluan." Ucapku datar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hati dijalan ne. Dan jangan pulang terlalu malam."

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan menanggapi ucapannya. Tanpa mau mengulur waktu lagi, aku menggandeng lengan Changmin dan segera mengajaknya beranjak meninggalkan Siwon hyung yang hanya bisa menatap miris pada punggungku yang berjalan menjauh.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan tertatih aku berjalan menuju kamar 407 tempat aku dan Siwon hyung tinggal. Berkali-kali aku mengumpat karena rasa perih dibokongku. Permainan Changmin sungguh sangat tidak bisa dibilang lembut tadi. Benar-benar namja jangkung dan liar.

Aku menghela nafas lega setelah berhasil sampai didepan pintu apartement. Kulirik sekilas pada jam tangan pemberian Siwon hyung.

'Pukul 3 pagi. Pasti ia sudah tidur.' Batinku.

Aku memencet password agar pintu apartement bisa terbuka. Setelah terbuka, dengan perlahan aku masuk kedalam. Betapa terkejutnya aku melihat Siwon hyung sedang duduk sembari menahan kantuk di ruang makan. Diatas meja makan terlihat makan malam yang sepertinya sudah dingin karena terlalu lama didiamkan.

"Hyung…." Lirihku.

Mendengar suaraku, seketika mata Siwon hyung terbuka. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum hangat kearahku.

"Kau sudah pulang Kyu? Aku memasak untuk kita malam ini. Ayo kita makan." Ia bangkit dan berjalan kearahku.

Ditariknya tanganku perlahan menuju meja makan. Dengan sabar ia menungguku yang berjalan tertatih. Ya, melihatku berjalan tertatih pasti bukanlah hal yang baru untuknya.

Setelah sampai didepan meja makan, ia menarik sebuah kursi dan mempersilahkanku untuk duduk. Dan saat aku mau duduk, ia menahanku dan segera berlari kearah ruang tamu. Lalu ia kembali dengan membawa sebuah bantal sofa untuk alas dudukku.

Sekali lagi aku tertegun melihat tingkahnya. Untuk apa kau melakukan ini semua hyung?

"Ini masakan pertamaku Kyu. Tak senikmat makanan restoran tentu saja, tapi aku yakin bisa dimakan kok." Ujarnya sembari mengambilkanku semangkuk nasi.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua hyung?" Tanyaku dingin. Aku sungguh tak suka melihatnya seperti ini. Ini hanya akan membuatku semakin merasa bersalah padanya.

"Aku hanya ingin makan bersamamu Kyu." Jawabnya sembari tersenyum.

"Kau ini bukan anak kecil. Untuk apa menungguku selarut ini hanya untuk makan? Kau ini bodoh atau apa?!" Bentakku.

Siwon hyung tampak terkejut mendengar perkataanku. Kekecewaan tampak jelas diwajah tamapannya. Ya, lebih baik seperti ini hyung. Bencilah aku agarsemuanya jadi lebih mudah.

"Mianhae Kyu." Ujarnya lirih.

"Jangan pernah berfikir hal seperti ini akan membuatku terkesan hyung. Kau hanya membuat dirimu tampak semakin bodoh." Ujarku dingin.

Ia terdiam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya agar aku tak dapat melihat betapa besar kekecewaan yang ia rasakan.

"Aku ingin tidur."

"Tapi Kyu, bagaimana dengan makanannya?"

"Habiskan saja sendiri."

Aku berjalan menuju kekamar meninggalkan Siwon hyung dengan segala kekecewaanya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC Or Delete?

Layak lanjutkah cerita ini? Review ne.


	2. Chapter 2

"**The Meaning of Love" **Chapter 2

Sinar mentari pagi yang menembus masuk melalui celah-celah jendela mengusikku dari istirahat malamku. Ingin rasanya aku membuka mataku untuk melihat siapa yang berani menganggu tidur nyenyakku. Namun rasa kantuk yang teramat sangat membuat mataku tak bisa diajak berkompromi. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menarik selimut dan menutupi seluruh tubuhku dengan kain yang hangat dan nyaman itu.

"Kyu… Bangunlah. Ini sudah pagi."

Suara berat dari seorang namja yang sangat kukenal tertangkap oleh indera pendengaranku. Namun aku mengacuhkannya. Selain karena mengantuk, aku juga sedang malas bertemu atau sekedar bertatap mata dengan namja bersuara berat itu.

"Kyu… Bangun chagi. Bukankah kau ada kuliah pagi ini?"

Kali ini tak hanya suara, namja bersuara berat itu a.k.a Siwon hyung naik keatas tempat tidur dan mencoba menarik selimutku agar aku terbangun. Kesal, aku mencoba menggerakkan kakiku untuk menendang tangannya yang berusaha menarik selimutku itu.

Dan suara debuman yang terdengar cukup keras, membuktikan bahwa usahaku berhasil. Aku tersenyum tipis dan kembali melanjutkan tidurku yang sempat terusik.

Waktu telah menunjukkkan pukul 11.30 pagi saat aku membuka mata. Ku kerjapkan mataku berkali-kali agar terbiasa dengan cahaya terang dikamar yang luas ini.

Setelah merasa kesadaranku telah kembali dengan sempurna, aku berjalan keluar dari kamar untuk mencari namjachinguku, Siwon ia tak ada dimanapun. Seluruh ruangan di apartement ini telah aku periksa.

'Mungkin ia sudah berangkat kuliah.' Fikirku.

Tak mau ambil pusing, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum. Sesampainya diruang makan yang hanya berbataskan sebuah sekat dengan dapur, langkahku terhenti dan aku tertegun.

Diatas meja makan, tersusun dengan rapi beberapa potong Waffle lengkap dengan madu dan secangkir susu coklat. Aku berjalan mendekat kearah meja dan mengambil sebuah kertas yang terlipat rapi disamping piring.

-Kyu, mianhae aku tak bisa menemanimu sarapan. Aku harus segera kekampus pagi ini. Aku akan menemuimu nanti. Saranghae Kyu-

Aku tau jelas siapa yang menulis pesan ini. Ya, namjachinguku Choi Siwon. Selalu seperti ini setiap pagi. Ia akan membuatkanku sarapan, membangunkanku, menyuruhku untuk segera mandi, bahkan tak jarang ia juga yang menyiapkan baju apa yang akan kupakai kekampus. Sungguh hal yang aneh jika mengingat akulah uke dalam hubungan ini. Seharusnya akulah yang melakukan semua ini untuknya.

Aku mengambil sepotong Waffle yang telah dingin itu dan meletakannya diatas piringku. Perlahan kusendokan potongan kecil Waffle yang telah dilumuri madu itu kedalam mulutku. Selagi mulutku mengunyah, fikiranku melayang jauh.

'Kenapa ia menjadikan ku kekasihnya?'

Selama sebulan lebih bersama dengan Siwon hyung, fikiran itulah yang menetap lekat pada otakku. Aku sama sekali tak bisa menebak apa yang ada difikirannya. Sehingga ia mau menjadikan namja brengsek sepertiku sebagai kekasihnya. Selama ini namja-namja yang dekat denganku hanya menginginkan tubuhku. Kami berhubungan atas dasar nafsu belaka.

Namun tidak begitu dengan Siwon hyung. Sebulan lebih kami berpacaran, baru sekali ia menciumku. Itupun hanya sebuah ciuman dikening. Ciuman kecil yang mampu membuat wajahnya merona malu. Dia benar-benar namja bodoh, hm atau lebih tepat disebut polos?

Ia juga selalu sabar menghadapi segala keegoisanku. Dengan sabar ia menerima makian demi makian yang sering aku lontarkan padanya. Dengan sabar ia menuruti semua yang aku mau. Bahkan dengan senang hati ia memberikan tempat tidurnya untukku.

"Agar kau lebih nyaman saat tidur Kyu" Begitu alasannya.

Jadi sejak aku pindah ke apartementnya, ia jadi tidur diatas sofa ruang tamu dan aku yang tidur di tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Aku sendiri tak pernah protes akan hal ini. Toh ini semua adalah maunya sendiri. Dan selama hal ini tak merugikanku, dengan senang hati aku akan menjalankannya.

Namun dengan semua yang telah ia lakukan untukku, jangan pernah berfikir aku akan tersentuh dan tak akan mungkin terjadi. Tak peduli seberapa besar pengorbanan yang akan kau lakukan untukku, sungguh aku tak akan pernah membuka hati lagi untuk orang lain.

Matahari sudah tepat berada dipuncaknya ketika aku berjalan dengan santai diarea taman kampus. Memang sudah terlambat untuk kuliah, namun setidaknya aku bisa menghabiskan waktu diruang club music daripada mati bosan sendirian di apartement Siwon hyung.

Saat ruang club music hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi,seorang namja berambut pirang menarik rambutku dengan kasar dan menyudutkanku di tembok. Aku meringis merasakan sakit pada kepala dan juga rambutku. Sedangkan namja pirang yang kukenal bernama Hyukjae itu menatap berang padaku.

"Apa lagi kali ini?" tanyaku tak suka. Aku membela diri karena merasa tak punya salah padanya. Lagipula aku juga sudah lama tidak tidur dengan Donghae, namjachingunya.

"Kau bersam Changmin kemarin?" Tanyanya dingin.

"Ya! Lalu apa masalahmu? Ia bukan milikmu." Tantangku.

"Bisa kau bertingkah tak murahan sebentar saja? Aku muak melihatmu!" Bentaknya.

"Ini hidupku. Bukan hidupmu. Berhenti ikut campur dan jalani hidupmu sendiri bodoh!"

"Kau ini…"

Tangan Hyukjae terangkat keatas. Kepalan tangannya menunjukkan bahwa ia akan memukulku. Aku memilih menutup mata untuk menanti rasa sakit yang akan aku dapatkan.

"Apa kau tak bosan menganggunya?"

Spontan aku membuka mata saat indera pendengaranku menangkap suara namja yang sangat familiar bagiku. Dan dapat kulihat Siwon hyung menahan tangan Hyukjae yang siap memukulku. Is menatap tajam pada Hyukjae.

"Dan kau, apa tak bosan selalu mengusik kesenanganku?" Balas Hyukjae sinis.

"Tak akan pernah sampai kau berhenti mengganggu milikku."

Cengkraman Siwon hyung pada pergelangan tangan Hyukjae semakin keras dan kuat. Terbukti saat bibir Hyukjae mengeluarkan desis kesakitan.

"Apa kau sadar betapa bodohnya dirimu karena memacari seorang pelacur seperti dia, tuan Choi?"

"Hm… Aku yakin masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kau lakukan daripada menghabiskan waktu untuk mengurus hubungan orang lain."

Hyukjae menggeram kesal. Wajahnya memerah menahan emosi yang membuncah saat mendengar perkataan Siwon hyung. Dan kekehan meremehkan yang keluar dari bibirku membuatnya semakin kesal. Ia menarik dan mengibaskan tangannya agar terlepas dari cengkaraman Siwon hyung. Begitu berhasil terlepas, ia segera pergi meninggalkanku berdua dengan Siwon hyung sembari melontakan sumpah serapah untuk kami.

"Kyu, Gwaenchana?" Tanya Siwon hyung ketika Hyukjae sudah tak terlihat lagi. Ia menatap khawatir padaku.

"Kau menolongku lagi hyung." Ujarku tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

Aku menyuguhkan senyuman manisku untuk menunjukkan p;adanya bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Dan ia membalasnya dengan senyuman lega. Aku tertegun melihatnya. Saat sedang tersenyum seperti itu ketampanannya semakin terlihat jelas.

"Kau sangat tampan hyung." Pujiku tanpa sadar.

Siwon hyung menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan pipi kecoklatannya yang bersemu. Aku yakin ribuan orang lain pasti pernah memujinya seperti itu. Kenapa ia harus tersipu karena pujianku? Benar-benar orang yang aneh.

Tapi tunggu…. Ada yang aneh pada bagian matanya. Matanya terlihat biru lebam seperti baru dipukul.

"Matamu kenapa hyung?"

"Awwh…" Ia meringis kesakitan saat aku menyentuh bagian yang lebam itu.

"Kau berkelahi hyung?"

"Aniya. Hanya terjatuh saja tadi. Bukan masalah besar."

Aku tau ia berbohong. Jika hanya terjatuh, tak mungkin menimbulkan lebam seperti itu. Namun aku tau ia juga bukanlah orang yang suka berkelahi.

Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat pada kejadian pagi tadi. Saat aku menendangnya agar tak mengganggu tidurku. Apa mungkin terkena matanya?

"Omonaaa" Pekikku ketika menyadari kesalahanku.

"Ikut aku hyung"

Aku menarik tangan Siwon hyung dan dengan cepat membawanya menuju ruang kesehatan. Sesampainya disana, seorang dokter jaga menanyai apa masalah kami. Setelah mengerti, dokter itu membawa Siwon hyung masuk ke ruang perawatan dan segera mengoleskan krim obat berwarna putih kesekitar mata Siwon hyung.

Setelah selesai, dokter itu meninggalkanku bersama Siwon hyung diruang bernuansa putih dan berbau obat-obatan yang sangat kuat itu. Aku sungguh tak suka dengan aroma seperti ini. Bau obat yang kuat sungguh membuatku tak nyaman. Namun aku harus bertahan. Ini salahku sehingga membuat Siwon hyung terluka. Perlahan aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"Mianhae hyung" Ujarku lirih.

"Mwo? Untuk apa Kyu?"

"Ini karena ulaku tadi pagi kan? Aku menendangmu."

"Ini…. Ini bukan…"

Aku menatap lekat pada matanya. Aku ingin ia jujur. Aku tak ingin ia selalu melindungiku dan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri.

Melihatku menatap lekat dan menanti kejujuran darinya, membuatnya hanya bisa tertunduk diam karena tak bisa mengelak lagi.

"Sakit hyung?" Tanyaku polos.

"Eh.. Umhh aniya. Sudah tidak apa-apa." Sahutnya sungkan.

Aku memposisikan diriku tepat dihadapannya yang terduduk diranjang perawatan. Tinggi tubuhku yang jauh lebih rendah darinya membuat tinggi kamu menjadi sepantaran. Lalu dengan perlahan aku mendekatkan wajah kami berdua. Dan dengan pelan dan lembut aku mengecup bagian matanya yang lebam itu.

"Cepat sembuh hyung." Aku tersenyum tulus.

Siwon hyung terlihat sangat terkejut atas tindakanku barusan. Pipinya yang berwarna coklat sexy itu terlihat mengeluarkan semburat kemerahan. Melihatnya tersipu seperti itu, mau tak mau membuatku salah tingkah juga.

"Yah pabbo hyung! Kenapa kau tersipu?! Jangan bertingkah seperti gadis remaja!" bentakku gugup.

"Eh.. Ah mianhae Kyu. Hanya saja rasanya malu." Sesalnya sembari tertunduk.

"Jadi kau tak suka kalau aku menciummu hyung? "

"Eh aniya! Aku suka sekali! Rasanya menyenangkan."

Seketika Siwon hyung menundukkan kepalanya karena semakin malu karena kata-kata yang keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya.

'Apa-apaan dia ini? Padahal aku hanya mengecup matanya. Kenapa dia harus tersipu seperti itu? Cih benar-benar polos. Membuatku berdebar saja. Eh? Berdebar?'

Ehem

Deheman dari Siwon hyung menyadarkanku dari pemikiran-pemikiran yang berputar cepat dikepalaku.

"Waeyo hyung?"

"Aku masih ada kuliah setelah ini. Dan sepertinya aku harus masuk sekarang. Aku akan menjemputmu nanti."

"Hm..Baiklan. lekas kembali ke kelas. Aku akan menunggumu diruang music." Sahutku.

" Ne. Aku duluan Kyu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ne."

Aku mengangguk. Perlahan Siwon hyung berbalik dan mulai berjalan menuju kelasnya. Aku terus memandanginya hingga punggung tegap dan kokoh itu menghilang dari pandangan.

Kriiieeettt

Suara pintu yang terbuka saat aku sedang memainkan jariku pada tuts piano membuatku menghentikan permainan pianoku dan menoleh seketika.

"Siwon hyung?" Tebakku.

Sosok namja yang baru masuk itu membelakangi cahaya matahari sehingga aku hanya dapat melihat siluet bentuk tubuhnya saja.

"Apa kita sudah terlalu lama tak bertemu Kyu, sehingga kau lupa bentuk tubuhku?"

Hanya dari suara saja aku dapat mengenali siapa sosok namja itu. Lee Donghae, salah satu teman bercintaku dan kekasih Lee Hyukjae.

"Kau mau apa hyung?" Tanyaku tak suka.

"Woow.. Kau ketus sekali Kyu. Apa Siwon yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini padaku?" ia berjalan mendekat kearah ku yang masih terdiam dikursi piano.

"Itu bukan urusanmu! Keluarlah hyung. Aku tak ingin mencari masalah dengan Hyukjae lagi."

"Hm.. begitukah? Sekarang kau pun menolakku. Hebat sekali pengaruh namja kaya itu."

"Cih. Benar-benar namja yang menyebalkan." Umpatku.

Aku bangun dari dudukku dan beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu. Namun baru beberapa langkah aku berjalan, Donghae hyung menarik lenganku dan segera memelukku dari belakang.

"Aku merindukan tubuhmu Kyu. Ayo kita bercinta." Bisiknya pada telingaku.

Donghae hyung memelukku dengan erat sehingga aku tak leluasa bergerak. Bibirnya memulai penjelahannya pada ceruk leherku yang putih dan jenjang.

"Lepaskan hyung. Kekasihmu akan membunuhku jika ia melihat hal ini."

"Ku pastikan ia tak akan tau. Ayolah Kyu~ Jangan menolakku."

"Aniya! Lepaskan hyung. Biarkan aku pergi."

Aku menggerak-gerakkan tubuhku dengan liar agar bisa menghindari serangan dari bibir Donghae hyung dan agar bisa terlepas dari pelukannya yang erat.

"Aku tak akan melepasmu. Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku Kyu."

"Nghh… Penjelasan apahh? Desahan telah menyelingi perkataanku. Rangsangan demi rangsangan yang dilancarkan oleh Donghae hyung sangat luar biasa. Ia tau jelas dimana bagian tubuhku yang sangat sensitive terhadap sentuhan.

"Kenapa kau menjalin hubungan dengan Siwon? Padahal kau selalu menolakku dan mengatakan bahwa cinta itu omong kosong. Lalu kenapa kau malah menerimanya?"

Otak ku tak bisa lagi menyusun kata-kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan Donghae hyung. Nafsu yang mulai bangkit membuat fikiranku kosong seketika. Ditambah lagi tangan Donghae hyung yang mulai meremas dengan intens pusat panas tubuh bagian bawahku.

"Ngh.. Ahhh… Hyuunghh."

"Jawab pertanyaanku chagiya~" Paksanya sembari mengulum daun telingaku.

"Nghh… Entahlah hyungh. Aku tak tauhh." Jawabku bersusah payah.

"Bukan itu jawaban yang aku inginkan baby~"

"Nghh ahh aku menerimanya karna ia kaya. Aku tak mencintainyahh"

Brukk

Suara dari arah pintu berhasil menghentikan kegiatan kami berdua. Sontak kami berdua menoleh ke arah asal suara. Betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat didepan pintu ruang music, Siwon hyung berdiri dengan canggung.

"Mian.. Mianhae aku mengganggu kegiatan kalian berdua." Ujarnya gugup.

"Hyung…"

"Aku akan menunggumu dimobil Kyu."

Siwon hyung berbalik dan berjalan cepat kearah parkiran mobil. Aku sungguh sangat menyesali perkataanku tadi. Aku memang tak mencintainya. Tapi aku juga menerimanya bukan karena kekayaan.

'Aku harus minta maaf padanya.' Batinku.

Aku menoleh kearah samping untuk melihat Donghae hyung yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam. Dan sekali lagi aku terkejut. Yang kulihat adalah Senyum kemenangan dari Donghae hyung yang melihat punggung Siwon hyung bergerak menjauh.

"Bastard!" maki ku sebelum akhirnya aku berlari mengejar Siwon hyung.

Aku menoleh kekanan dan kekiri untuk melihat dimana mobil SIwon hyung terparkir. Setelah mataku berhasil menangkap Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 itu di sudut basement, aku segera menghampirinya.

Tepat ketika jarakku hanya tinggal beberapa langkah dari mobil itu, aku berhenti. Dapat kulihat jelas, didalam mobil Siwon hyung menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan kedua tangannya yang ia sandarkan pada setiran mobil.

Entah mengapa, ada rasa menyesakkan yang timbul didadaku saat melihatnya terpuruk seperti itu. Ia pasti sangat terluka kerena perkataanku tadi.

Perlahan aku maju mendekat dan membuka pintu penumpang disamping kemudi.

"Kyu.." Sontak ia menoleh saat mendengar pintu terbuka.

Aku tertegun melihatnya. Matanya yang indah dan selalu memancarkan kehangatan itu terlihat sangat memendam kekecewaan yang amat sangat.

"Kau siap pulang sekarang?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Kau… Kau pulanglah duluan hyung. Aku masih ada urusan."

Aku berbalik dan menutup pintu mobil. Tak kupedulikan tatapan kekecewan yang dilemparkan oleh Siwon hyung yang melihatku pergi menjauh.

Dan sekali lagi aku meninggalkannya terpuruk sendiri.

TBC or Delete?


	3. Chapter 3

Anneyong haseyo~

*Bungkukin badan*

Selamat tahun baru reader semua

Maaf banget udah terlalu lama nelantarin ff

Banyak hal yang terjadi kemarin-kemarin sehingga gak bisa ngelanjutin nulis T.T

Tapi semua udah berlalu, mari buang kenangan lama.*Malah curcol*

Oh ya sebelumnya aku mau bilang

Sumpah ya terhibur banget pas baca review yang masuk untuk Who Are You Kyu chapter akhir.

Rata-rata semuanya protes dengan endingnya yang sangat gantung

Sekali lagi maaf buat ketidak sempurnaan saya :)

Cerita yang saya buat kadang alurnya terlalu semena-mena saya dan akhirnya jadi susah dimengerti oleh reader semua T.T *self toyor*

Tapi dari situ saya belajar, gak semua orang bisa ngerti dengan apa yang kita maksudkan dalam sebuah cerita.

Begitu juga dengan cerita The Meaning of Love ini.

Cuma beberapa orang yang ngerti jelas cerita ini.

Dan ada 1 review yang cukup panjang, saya dibuat tersenyum kagum karena dia tau benar bagaimana inti besar dari cerita ini.

Applause banget buat yang saya lupa username nya apa -,-

Oh ya, satu lagi.

Buat yang pada minta Kyuhyun balik disiksa di cerita ini saya gak janji ya

Kan udah banyak tuh FF yang Kyuhyunnya dibuat menderita banget, jadi dicerita ini saya mau bikin Kyuhyun menjadi rajanya :)

Saya mau memanjakan suami kedua saya itu dicerita ini :') *dibakar sparkyu*

Jangan benci Kyu ya :3 dan jangan juga benci author gila yang membuat sifat Kyu jadi menjengkelkan ini :')

Dan please jangan pada gak mau baca lagi cerita ini.

Kalo pada gak mau baca lagi, jadi saya nulis untuk siapa dong? T.T

Baiklah cukup cuap-cuap nya.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

**.**

**The Meaning of Love **(Chapter 3)

Cho Kyuhyun POV

Pip pip pip pip pip pip

Suara tombol kunci apartement terdengar jelas disepanjang koridor yang kosong ini saat aku menekan password pintu yang merupakan kombinasi namaku dan Siwon hyung.

Setelah pintu terbuka, dengan perlahan aku melangkah masuk dan mengganti sepatu yang kupakai dengan sandal rumah. Lalu aku melangkah masuk kedalam dan langsung menuju kamar. Aku letakkan tas kuliahku diatas tempat tidur setelah sebelumnya mengambil bungkusan putih kecil.

Aku berjalan kembali keluar kamar dan langsung menuju keruang makan untuk mencari Siwon hyung. Dan seperti yang kuduga sebelumnya. Ia memang berada disana, tertidur dengan posisi duduk dan menghadap pada makan malam yang telah dingin.

"Lagi-lagi seperti ini." Gumamku sembari menghela nafas.

Aku mendekat dan menarik salah satu kursi meja makan dan meletakannya tepat disamping Siwon hyung yang tertidur. Suara decitan antara kursi dan lantai membuat Siwon hyung tersentak dan seketika terbangun.

"Kau sudah pulang Kyu? Kapan kau tiba? Aku tak mendengar." Ujarnya sembari mengusap wajahnya untuk menghilangkan kantuk.

"Baru saja" jawabku singkat

"Kau sudah makan malam? Aku hangatkan makanannya ya, setelah itu kita makan bersama."

Ia berdiri dan beranjak menuju dapur. Namun baru satu langkah ia berjalan, aku menahan pergelangan tangannya dan menyuruhnya kembali duduk. Siwon hyung menunjukkan raut wajah bingung atas tindakanku barusan.

"Duduklah dengan tenang hyung. Aku akan mengobati lebam diwajahmu." Ujarku datar. Aku mulai membuka bungkusan putih yang kubawa dan segera mengobati lebam yang timbul karena ulahku itu.

"Ini sudah tak apa-apa Kyu. Jangan khawatir."

"Diamlah hyung."

Perlahan aku mengoleskan obat cair penghilang lebam itu kedaerah sekitar matanya. Aku tak ingin obat luar itu masuk kedalam mata Siwon hyung dan melukainya lagi. Selama aku mengobatinya dapat kulihat bagaimana pandangan lekat Siwon hyung pada wajahku yang berjarak sangat dekat dengannya.

"Kau tak pulang denganku tadi untuk membelikanku obat Kyu?" Tanyanya pelan.

"Jangan bodoh. Tadi aku mengunjungi teman dan kebetulan melewati apotek. Jadi sekalian saja."

"Gomawo Kyu." Ucapnya tulus sembari tersenyum manis. Sepertinya ia tak perduli dengan jawabanku yang agak kurang ajar tadi.

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatap lekat pada matanya. Jarak kami benar-benar sangat dekat. Aku ingin mengetahui apa yang akan ia lakukan padaku setelah ini.

'Apa kau akan menciumku hyung' tanyaku dalam hati.

Tangan Siwon hyung perlahan bergerak menuju wajahku. Dengan pelan dan lembut ia mengelus pipiku. Kehangatan yang tersalur dari telapak tangannya yang besar itu membuatku merasa sangat nyaman. Tak pernah sebelumnya aku merasa senyaman ini saat dengan orang lain.

"Saranghae Kyu" ujarnya pelan namun pasti.

Aku menatap lekat matanya. Tak ada sedikitpun keraguan disana. Melihat hal itu tanpa bisa aku cegah, jantungku berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Mianhae. Aku mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak. Mianhae Kyu." Ujarnya gugup. Ia menarik kembali tangannya. Ia menundukan wajahnya bermaksud untuk menyembunyikan rona wajahnya dariku.

Aku terkekeh geli melihat tingkahnya. Bagaimana bisa lelaki tegap dan gagah sepertinya merona malu karena pernyataan cinta.

"Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Seharusnya aku yang merona hyung. Bukan kau." Ujarku sembari tersenyum geli.

Saat ini satu hal yang kusadari. Ia bukan bodoh. Ia hanya seorang namja yang terlalu polos untuk urusan seperti ini.

.

.

.

"Bisakah kita makan sekarang hyung? Aku lapar."

"Tentu saja Kyu. Aku hangatkan dulu makanannya."

"Tak perlu hyung. Aku tak keberatan dengan makanan dingin."

Kami memulai makan malam yang sangat terlambat itu. Sepanjang waktu makan tak ada satupun dari kami yang berniat membuka suara. Aku menyukai keheningan ini. Bukan keheningan yang membuat canggung. Tapi keheningan yang menyenangkan.

"Hyung.." Ujarku membuka percakapan.

"Ne Kyu?"

"Apa kau… Apa kau mendengar ucapanku tadi saat diruang musik?"

Siwon hyung tersentak mendengar pertanyaanku. Dan ia menjawab pertanyaanku dengan anggukan kecil.

"Kau tak marah?"

"Tidak Kyu." Jawabnya singkat setelah sempat lama terdiam.

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Aku tak tau ia berbohong atau tidak. Tapi aku dapat dengan jelas melihat mata itu terluka. Namun aku tak memutuskan untuk tidak peduli dan kembali melanjutkan makan malamku.

"Awalnya aku memang kecewa saat kau mengatakannya. Tapi… Entahlah Kyu. Aku merasa sangat beruntung kau mau tinggal disini bersamaku. Menemaniku. Aku merasa tidak sendiri lagi." Sambungnya setelah ia menghabiskan makanannya.

"Maaf hyung. Ucapanku… Jangan pernah kau masukan kedalam hati." Ujarku lirih. Aku merasa sesak saat mendengar perkataannya tadi. Se-kesepian itukah hidupnya selama ini?

"Tak apa Kyu. Jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu. Kurasa… Aku tak akan pernah bisa marah padamu." Ia tersenyum lembut dan mengacak pelan rambutku.

"Hm… Hyung sebenarnya aku tak keberatan menemanimu disini untuk waktu yang lama. Apartement ini sangat nyaman untuk ditinggali. Lagipula kau memberiku banyak fasilitas. Aku merasa betah." Ujarku blak-blakan.

Kali ini giliran Siwon hyung yang terkekeh geli mendengar ucapanku. Dan entahlah mungkin karena gemas akan kejujuranku ia tanpa sadar langsung memelukku dengan erat.

"Hihihi kau benar-benar manis Kyu. Beruntung sekali bisa memiliki namjachingu sepertimu."

"Hyung…"

"Ah maaf Kyu. Lagi-lagi aku melakukan hal bodoh. Mianhae Kyu." Ia segera melepas pelukannya dan membungkukkan badannya untuk meminta maaf.

"Hyung, aku memang memutuskan untuk menerimamu. Tapi itu bukan berarti aku mencintamu. Dan kumohon jangan terlalu berharap hyung. Kau akan sakit sendiri nantinya." Ujarku dingin. Aku segera berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan tanpa mau menoleh lagi kepadanya.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi, berarti sudah 2 jam berlalu sejak aku masuk kedalam kamar. Namun aku belum juga bisa memejamkan mataku. Entahlah terkadang aku merasa risih jika harus tidur dikamar besar ini sendirian.

Tak peduli seberapa nyamannya tempat tidur ini, aku tetap saja merasa aneh. Tak jarang imajinasiku berkembang liar dan mengarah kepada hal-hal semacam hantu dan lain sebagainya. Dan sepertinya malam ini imajinasiku kembali datang dan membuatku sedikit takut.

"Uuuh. Lekaslah tidur! Pejamkan mata. Pejamkan mata!" perintahku pada diri sendiri.

Tak berpengaruh. Aku tetap tak bisa tidur. Dan bahkan sekarang aku merasa ada yang mengamatiku dari pojok lemari.

"Ya Tuhan. Uhh aku mohon lindungi aku."

Imajinasiku berkembang semakin liar. Aku berfikir bagaimana jika hantu itu mendekat dan mencekikku? Rasanya ingin menangis saat ini juga dan meminta siapapun untuk menemaniku.

"Ahh Siwon hyung."

Tanpa babibu lagi aku segera loncat dari tempat tidur dan berlari terpogoh-pogoh kearah ruang tamu. Rupanya karena berlari dengan terlalu bersemangat, aku menimbulkan suara berisik yang membangunkan Siwon hyung yang lagi-lagi tertidur pulas.

"Kyu? ada apa?" Tanyanya heran.

"Hyung tidurlah bersamaku!" ujarku lantang.

"Mwo?"

Plakk aku memukul pelan dahiku. Bodoh sekali rasanya. Baru saja beberapa jam yang lalu aku mengatakan hal yang (lagi-lagi) menyakiti hatinya. Dan sekarang aku malah memintanya tidur bersamaku.

"Eh.. Hmm begini hyung. Engh kurasa tempat tidurmu terlalu besar untuk kutempati sendirian. Dan kufikir aku tak akan keberatan jika berbagi tempat tidur denganmu."

Yak kau benar-benar tak tau malu Cho Kyuhyun! bertingkah seolah-olah tempat tidur itu milikmu.

"Tidak perlu Kyu. Aku tidur disini saja. Disini nyaman kok." Tolaknya.

"Yah hyung! Kau menolakku?" Bentakku tak terima.

"Mwo? Tidak Kyu. Bukan begitu."

"Aiish. Aku tak peduli. Cepat angkat bantal dan selimutmu kekamar sekarang! Aku tunggu kau dikamar hyung. Awas saja jika dalam lima menit kau tak masuk. Aku akan pergi dari sini." Ancamku sebelum aku kembali kekamar meninggalkan Siwon hyung dalam kebingungannya.

.

.

.

'Pabbo Kyu!'

Aku merutuki kebodohanku yang datang berbondong-bondong malam ini. Dengan sangat bodohnya aku membentak Siwon hyung untuk tidur bersamaku dan bahkan aku mengancam akan pergi jika ia tak mau. Benar-benar terlalu mendramatisir.

'Memang kau mau tinggal dimana lagi selain disini? Bodoh' batinku.

Aku benar-benar tak tau bagaimana harus berhadapan dengan Siwon hyung. Sejak tadi aku hanya memunggunginya dan tak berbicara sepatah katapun. Ia pasti benar-benar bingung.

"Hyung,kau sudah tidur?" Tanyaku (sambil tetap memunggunginya) mencoba memastikan.

"Eh belum Kyu." Jawabnya sedikit terkejut.

Aku menguatkan mental sebelum berbalik dan menghadap kearahnya.

"Maaf hyung. Tiba-tiba jadi seperti ini." Ujarku menyesal.

"Gwaenchana Kyu. tapi sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Err.. itu sebenarnya… Umh berjanjilah kau tak akan menertawaiku hyung!" Ancamku sembari memberikannya deathglare.

"Aku tak akan tertawa." Ujarnya.

"Emh sebenarnya aku merasa ada yangmenatapiku jika aku sendirian dikamar ini. Entahlah seperti sesuatu yang menyeramkan atau sejenisnya."

"Hm ternyata begitu."

"Eh kau tidak tertawa hyung?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Untuk apa? Setiap orang pasti memiliki ketakutan pada hal tertentu kan?"

"Yah mungkin saja."

"Sekarang tidurlah. Aku disini menemanimu. Tak akan ada lagi yang akan berani menatap mu Kyu." Ujarnya menenangkan.

"Baiklah hyung. Emh sebenarnya untuk besok dan seterusnya kau harus tetap disini hyung. Kau harus menemaniku dikamar sebesar ini." Perintahku semaunya.

"With my pleasure Kyu." Jawabnya tulus.

Sepertinya aku benar-benar orang paing tak tau malu dan tak tau diri yang ada didunia ini. Tapi aku tak peduli. Yah setidaknya sekarang dan seterusnya tidurku akan lebih nyaman tanpa harus ketakutan lagi.

TBC~

Aneh?

Bangeeet -_- *Harakiri*

Ngerasa gagal banget sama chap ini -_-

Tapi gakpapa ya reader semua. Wonkyu moment nya full nih disini *Kedip-kedip merayu*

Dan chap depan flashback dan konflik utamanya yaaaa :D

Oh iya soal sequel Who are you Kyu doakan saja semoga ada waktu luang buat menuangkan ide gila kedalam tulisan ya.

Atau adakah yang hobby ngetik? Mungkin saja berminat membantu saya yang kadang malas banget buat ngetik -_-

Kalo ada yang mau PM yaa ;)) *plakk

Akhir kata

Review please :)


End file.
